Captured
by FalconMage
Summary: M/M muscle mansex warning. Includes few fetishes that may turn others down. Machoke got captured by an Arcanine and things goes wild afterwards.


Disclaimer: Do not own any of the pokemons stated in this story.

* * *

><p>Captured<p>

* * *

><p>Lights began to fade and haze through the pokemon's eyes as blurred images filled his mind multiple times. The searing light from the room was blinding, enough to blur his vision momentarily but the pokemon tried to wake up. Noises…. There are noises and clattering of metal reverberated through the room but unable to make out where he was. A soft and gentle breeze caressed over his sensitive ears and the male shuddered for a moment, before he heard a whisper of soothing words, calming his body down even through a confused state.<p>

Machoke blinked a few times and soon, his vision cleared up to reveal a darkened room. From above, a small lamp hung loosely and that was probably the only source of light to him. Looking around for anything unusual, the male found himself tied to a bunch of chains around his wrist, body hung like a piece of meat and ready to be sold to a buyer. He gasped and struggled as hard as he could but a voice, once again, whispered to his ears.

_What are you doing? _It was soft and sultry but wasn't the kind that would make his body stand on end. Instead, a brief paw came upon his chest and began to massage against temple. The man's breathing against his ears began to feel hot and passionate and a sudden flick of tongue made him shudder. That paw against his chest wasn't rough or hard. Instead, it was baby soft and glides of those fingers made him moan in ecstasy.

_Do you want more? _It became more of a question rather than rhetorical.

"What… are you…?" The chained Machoke questioned with both eyes clenched.

"Me? More importantly, do you know where you are?"

"I…" He groaned pitifully.

"Do you know what happened?"

"I… do not know… What… happened… and… fuck…" The male opened his eyes with a start when he felt something throb between his legs. He dared not look below but his mighty urge of curiosity got the better of him. It was something that the pokemon admired most; his mighty cock throbbed in mid air like a steel rod and comparatively, he was one of the most gifted pokemon around. Not many have the same length, girth and size that the wrestling champion possessed. It stood tall and proud with at least inches more than the usual. The mere size and thickness of it could have made any female moan and cry out in utter pain and pleasure but he wasn't interested in any of them.

The muscled male had known that females weren't his type at all and males were his preferred choice. That was mainly the reason why he trained hard in between battles. He was an untamed pokemon, a wild one and no trainer has the gut to ever catch him; none had the courage to fight. Due to this, he wandered far and wide by himself, searching for a male suitable for him but what he has now was something completely different.

He was captured out of his own will and his kidnapper had turned him on; so much so that a drop of pre had emerged from its slit. The paw wandered gently and caressed against his barreled chest, occasionally pinching against his nipples but never placing much pressure. "Do you remember?" His hot breath grazed along his ears.

"N-No… I do not…" He replied pathetically.

"Do you like it?" Again, the mysterious paw travelled against his muscles but this time, teasing along the base of his cock.

Machoke whimpered. "Y-Yes…"

"You're pathetic. A large and strong pokemon like you, turning submissive towards a pokemon like me. What have you got to say for yourself?"

The pokemon whimpered louder when that paw squeezed against the base. "I…I…" A gasp broke through his voice.

The paw gave a simple stroke on his cock before moving away, gently placing upon his dry lips. "Shh… you stammer too much." The heat from his captive's body was gone but what he saw had completely turned his perspective around. There he stood, a pokemon half his body size and weight, not to mention muscles as well but what he lacks, he made it up with seductive curves from his body. An arcanine stood in front of him, wearing nothing more than just a sexy red Speedo. His body matched perfectly with his personality and the way he moves and swayed made the muscled man's cock even harder, earning another drop of pre.

Machoke growled in anger but his shaft said otherwise. The arcanine came closer and placed a finger upon the tip to lick the pre away. "Slightly salty but that's expected from a male such as you."

"Where am… I?"

The arcanine chucked and exhaled slightly. Machoke couldn't take his eyes off from the canine and that was a bad sign for him. The other male was truly an Adonis in the making. His beautiful mane waved gently like the wave of the air and that only added to his mysterious personality. The canine's pecs wasn't as large and hard as he was but enough to make him drool copiously. Below those meaty pectorals lay a beautiful set of hard earned six-packs and he wouldn't be surprised if they were just as hard as he was. However, what the male was more concerned upon was the bulge that contained his maleness. It protrudes obscenely and the material of the Speedo didn't hide the meat well enough. In fact, a single snap from the side string would have revealed everything.

Gulping down a mouthful of saliva, Machoke began to lust for his kidnapper. "Y-You're quite a male…" He blurted.

Arcanine laughed for a moment. "Even at your state, being chained up from the ceiling and a cock to prove your weakness, you are able compliment my appearance."

Machoke growled once more at his statement. "First of all…. Why am I chained up? Secondly, where am I? Thirdly let me go and I'll spare your life."

The canine shook his head. "You are my prisoner and play toy, which is why you're chained up. Wouldn't want you to run off or start hurting me, right? As for where this place is… this is a brothel and welcome to my humble abode. For your final question, the answer is no. I will not let you go. You are mine now. You belong to me and a male like you could have attracted plenty of income for this place. In fact, I'm going to test you out before putting you into the market."

"What?" The chained pokemon cried out. "Let me go! Now!"

"No and stop," Arcanine traced a finger along the male's chest and he instantly stopped squirming. Instead of crying out for an escape, his eyes fluttered uncontrollably as the finger traveled to areas that made him weak to the touch. That swollen maleness throbbed and pulsed with each heart beat but never receiving the attention it needed. "Stop being such a pain and start enjoying yourself."

"H-How could I… enjoy… ungh… when…when I'm being held prisoner b-by own o-own w-will and n-not… don't stop…" Machoke's voice finally simmered down to slow pants of lust and want, both inhaling and exhaling as much as he could. The arcanine's fingers hadn't left his body for one moment but with another added touch from his other paw, it made the muscled pokemon pant harder. His muscles began to relax and enjoy the touch of another male. It has been long since he had another body heat wrapped around him and it seemed like the opportunity had arose.

Futile as it seemed to release himself, Machoke submitted himself to the canine and allowed for more exploration. Arcanine inched closer and started lapping at his subtle neck, kissing and giving occasionally bites in between. That sand papery tongue was enough to push him to the edge but he tried to suppress his wonderful urge to release all those pent up tension. A paw caressed upon his pecs and it was wonderful. His touches were soft and gently, yet, rough at some point, edging him forward for another round of growl. Arcanine smiled through his licks, landing soft sultry kisses along and reached over for his throat.

Machoke was completely lost for words. No sooner had the canine came forth for his vulnerable pharynx, his beautiful muzzle suckled upon the left nipple and tasted the wonderful scent of male. Loud groans of personal upheaving luxuria broke through the room and accentuated even more when the hard nubs were nibbled upon. The canine grinded his body against the other male and positioned his shaft in between his legs. Meanwhile, copious amount of hot pre were smeared against Machoke's body, making his abs glisten under the light.

Arcanine smirked at his beautifully sculpted bounty. "Seems that you've settled down. My… I've got to admit, I'm mighty jealous of your girth and length. It surpasses my own and expectations as well. What have you been feeding yourself? Poke-growth formula?"

"Gurr… P-Perhaps just naturally born that way?" Machoke gritted.

"You'll be a huge asset towards this place. In fact, a mighty big hit for the virile ones. We've got some that comes in here twice a day and still ain't satisfied yet."

"My body isn't… for you to use but by my own!" The pokemon cried out but was clamp shut when a pair of lips came crashing down. His lips curved awkwardly but the canine had done this more than once in his life. Tilting his head a little, he managed to gain better access to the muscled male and soon enough, they were exchanging saliva for no apparent reason. Machoke was glad that he was tied up as he was because if he wasn't, he might have pinned the canine down to the ground within minutes. His body went limp and the kiss was nothing he had ever tasted before. It was slightly spicy with a tang of hot due to the fact that it was a fire type pokemon but that added to the exotic taste.

As their kiss continued to wander passionately and the fire-type pokemon wasn't going to keep himself still. Both of his paws pressed up against the male's biceps and gently caress the side as each and every muscle that developed under him was played with. Each valley and ridges of muscles were carefully examined and both of them were far lost into their own world. Machoke wasn't able to suppress his moans any longer and broke that subtle kiss with a passionate moan of joy and need. His body quaked and trembled as those dexterous paws caressed on each side, sending chills down his spine.

Arcanine left a small chuckle and licked on his nose, enjoying the man's burning fuel for sex. "You know… it's not easy to be part of this place. Thus…" He trailed off for a moment as his eyes took in the sight of his counterpart. "You need training."

"T-Training to be a sex slave…"

"Oh… such harsh words my dear man," the arcanine pulled himself away and retrieved a box from underneath the bed. From the corner of his eyes, Machoke swore that it was filled to the brim with a number of sex toys. The obvious shape of a dildo protrude from the side while a chain of anal beads left hanging on top of it. A bunch of bottled lube were scattered all over the box and the canine cursed.

Looking over to himself, the chained pokemon couldn't believe his fate. How on earth did he land over here? The last he remembered was searching for medicinal herb and spices from the jungle and the next thing he knew, he was chained up right with both hands tied up together, dangling from the ceiling like a prized meat. He wasn't going to lie to himself. Yes, what he possessed was something that no mere pokemon could have achieved. His powerful musculature could have put a Machamp to shame and his packed cock wasn't something to be joked about. No other pokemon had given him this much pleasure before and each teasing that he got from the canine has been utter torture.

"Mm… got what I needed." Arcanine had finally emerged with a few toys in paw. A large and thick dildo was on his right paw while the other held two different metal rods of different sizes. "You're going to need to endure the 'training' first before marketing you over to clients. Wouldn't want dissatisfied customers, right?" He grinned.

Machoke gulped for a moment as he watched the canine moved over to his engorged member, pre dripping from the head as it slides down to the base. As swift as the pokemon was, his hot mouth enveloped over the tip and started suckling away like his life depended on it. His mouth and laps were soft and sensual… pushing more and more inches down his throat. Bobbing up and down as the canine was used to, half of that shaft was coated with a fresh paint of saliva.

Arcanine licked his chops and wiped remnants of saliva with the back of his paw. "Not bad. Sweet and salty at the same time. You've got a good diet going on there."

The male growled softly. "Training my body isn't the only success that I have. Intake of food serves a much greater purpose. Without a proper diet, I would not be what I am now."

"True… and you're going to be expensive, I'll tell you that."

Those delicate canine paws were once again wrapped around that mighty shaft but didn't come empty-handed. Fingers deftly caressed against the side and wrapped a tight string around it, strapped a small metal rod vibrator underneath. Arcanine gave a malicious smirk while checking on the tightness of that rod. It was a perfect fit and both knew something was going to happen in mere moments. Machoke had a slight hint of fear implanted into his nerves as he was man handled without his consent. However, things changed drastically when a button was pushed.

Severe amount of pleasure flooded his body as the metal rod started vibrating uncontrollably, urging his cock to spurt another glob of pre. He tried to watch as his own maleness shook and throbbed under the command of the toy and it was unbearable. Soon, his voice began to crack and started a sensual moan that broke through this very room. Groans followed by moans, accompanied by gasps of sensational pleasure; it was something that he had never experienced before in his life! The mere thought of how wonderful that rod made him resulted in a near climax but he tried to oppress the urge as much as possible.

Unfortunately, the pokemon was fighting a losing battle. It took most of his will power to stop from cumming right then and there… and that he did. The toy stopped its agonizing pleasure and left him hanging in the balance. Machoke hung lifelessly with bated breath as his mighty chest heaved up and down, inhaled as much air as he could. It had finally stopped but it pained him to admit that he actually liked that treatment. It has been a while since he was played with and this would be the greatest opportunity to do so.

However, he didn't like the fact that his impending orgasm was held back. His eyes connected with the canine and his abductor chuckled lightly. "What? I won't let you have that wonderful orgasm just yet. In here, you have to 'earn' your orgasm. We have a strict policy that employees shouldn't cum unless required by our patrons and - "

"And I am not part of your employment…" Machoke looked away, embarrassed. "Yet…"

Those words made Arcanine's ears perked up. "Mmm… I see what you mean. True, you're not part of an employee yet. So, I guess that gives you one last freedom to come whenever you want, no?"

Machoke shut his eyes tightly and tried to withhold the moans and scream of joy when his massive shaft was played with again. This time, the toy vibrated gentle, not enough to pursue for an orgasm but enough to keep his cock hard. The head was squeezed gentle as another drop of delicious pre landed on to the canine's tongue, murring in response to the taste. His maw opened agape and started bobbing up and down against his length. Lewd slurps of tongue and saliva coated it with love and lust that the pokemon had never felt before. Half of his length was enveloped quickly by that maw but wasn't able to get down to the base. Fearing for the canine's maw, Machoke tried to pull away but the male underneath wasn't going to take no for an answer. Both paws were clamped against those two muscled butt cheeks and spread open wide.

The muscled pokemon's tail hole was revealed and it was as tight as he had remembered it to be. A finger wiggled deep into that warm cavern to pry it open and he felt the pressure that was present inside him. He tightened up like a vice upon that finger as he tried to stop it from going further. He wasn't ready. No… he never was ready to take it up anally. Sure, he had fingered himself often but never another man's cock or fingers. It was always him and all the while being the top.

He wanted to keep his dignity as a dominating pokemon and wasn't going to lose that to a mere Arcanine.

"S-Stop… please…" It surprised Machoke immensely when the canine did as he was told. His fingers retracted slowly and that maw pulled off from the head. "You stopped…"

"You told me to stop and I did." He replied nonchalantly as he lapped at the last strand of saliva.

"B-But why?"

"Why do you question my intentions?"

He stopped for a moment. "Because I'm here not by my own will…"

"Are you?" The canine nuzzled at his neck, inhaling the male's overwhelming pheromones that permeate through the air.

That stopped the pokemon in mid sentence. Half of it was true. It was true that he was here without his own accord but at the same time, the finer line of truth also laid in out terms of sexual embracement. He was glad that somebody had taken the time to play with his mighty body but at the same time, tried to break free. It was contradicting but which came more? Pleasure or unwilling?

His answer was a luster moan of pleasure. Arcanine nibbled gently on the male's right nipple while continued tease against his maleness. "What would your answer be? Here by your own will? Or by mere force?"

"I…" Machoke croaked.

"Maybe this will change your mind? After all, you've got more of those cock inches to spare." Another piece of metal rod was place at the tip of that engorged member and Machoke would have thought that it would send numerous tingling sensations up his spine… and it did. Oh, it fucking did come, instantaneously, like a lightning bolt.

That piece of toy had plunged itself down towards the tip and forced its way towards his urethra, forcing a few drizzles of pre away from the side. The arcanine smirked at him devilishly and started bobbing the rod up and down, filling his piss slit with it. If that wasn't enough, slight vibration from the toy that was strapped around it began to tingle and throb like it should, the male's senses heightened into euphoria. That toy was meant to perform sounding upon normal cocks but judging from the Machoke's length and size, it could have easily took in more than it should.

However, the canine pokemon wanted him to relax and enjoy the sensation that coursed through his veins. Looking up towards him, Machoke had begun to lose himself into oblivion. His eyes were closed tightly and tongue lolled out to the side, saliva dripping down from it. Nuzzling over to his pecs, the male canine could sense the growls and rumbles from his body, igniting a whole new flare of lust. Arcanine wasn't about to stop from there though. Giving some slight force towards the rod, it went in deeper and deeper, pulling out occasionally when he heard tell-tale signs of cumming. Both knew that it was about to come… it was just a matter of how long can this pokemon sustain.

The more the canine fingered into his urethra, copious amount of pre seeped off from the side as that fine liquid searched for exits to release themselves. In and out it went, pushing every buttons that he knew to tease this pokemon like never before. If that wasn't enough, his wet maw, once again, assaulted his poor swollen nubs. It practically pulsed and fully enticed the canine to proceed forward.

At this point on, Machoke couldn't express how wonderful it was to have all these sensations running down through his spine. A sweet and hot mouth against his nipples while a torturous vibrator clung around his organ, followed by a metal rod fucking into his slit. The only place that was left untouched was his tight tail hole. He wanted to cum so badly. Oh, yes he does. It was slightly restrictive but still doable. His pants of lust came in agonizingly slow and quickly exhales like never before. Sweat had drizzled off from his body as they came rolling down those washboard abs.

"Fuck… Gonna cum… please… let me… please… I beg of you. Please release me!" He was desperate.

Arcanine pulled away, licking aside his cheek. "So, do you agree that you want to be here?"

"Y-Yes… I do want to be here…" He whined.

"And why do you want to be here? Only pokemon sluts are allowed to roam around here."

Machoke gasped loudly as his cock jerked upwards, his chains rattled with his movements. "Because I am a slut! Fuck! Don't stop! Please! C-Cumming!"

Despite his powerful claims of impending orgasm, the pokemon did nothing to fulfill his demands. Instead, he extracted the metal rod from its slit and stopped the motion that made his shaft throb uncontrollably.

"N-No… Why… did you do that…?" His body hung lifelessly under immense pleasure, stolen from him abruptly. "So *pant* very close…"

"No, not yet." The canine walked off from the pokemon and rummaged through his box of sexual desires. Gazing down at himself, the Machoke finally saw how much of a slut he was. He was practically begging for release and if that wasn't enough, he allowed the male to play with his body as much as he wanted to. Only source of light from above shone through his body and it glisten his muscles deliciously. Substantial amount of perspiration had covered his torso from top to bottom with sweat, practically drenched in it and the musk that resulted from it wafted through the air.

The chained male hung his tongue loosely as he watched the canine's back. His red fur was just perfect for his sculpted stature and that lush mane was truly an added bonus to his handsome face. Those perfect eyes seemed to beckon him forth, to grab those lips and pucker them up, relishing into his warm cavern. The more he thought about what happened, the ultimate feeling of imminent cum, the more his growls of lust broke through his vocal chords. Chest breathed in and out as much as possible and began to pant like never before.

Finally, Arcanine stood with two toys at paw. A golden coloured rod that was fairly thick compared to the first and a large canine dildo that was nearly the size of his shaft. Machoke knew that he was large and the evidence was plentiful with what stood in between his legs now, exposed and watching that fat plastic made him shudder. Much to say, he was afraid of getting penetrated.

"I-I've not taken anything that l-large before…" He gulped.

"Ahhh… now to worry, my dear man. You're in safe hands." Arcanine grab a bottle of lube from the nearest nightstand and lathered that fake cock with it. The scent of sweet strawberry wafted through and both males growl in heat. "Smell that too, huh?"

"Fuck. What is that? It-It smells so good." Machoke inhaled a little more, "it's invigorating!"

"Hahaha! It seemed to be taking effect. Not to you but to both of us." The canine finished lubing up the toy and breathed in the scent that heightened his senses. "It's a special lube to enhance the male's pheromones. Not just by the smell of it but by the touch as well." He moved closer and grabbed the golden steel rod, placing it over at that fat cock head. Slowly, inch by inch, that rod inserted deeply into Machoke's piss slit, up for another round of pleasurable sounding.

"Wait! It's too thick for me! ARGH! FUCK!" He roared and struggled through the bonds. "FUCK! AHH!"

"That's it! Give voice to your lust! Give in to the wants and pleasures that you most desire!" The rod continued to plunge in deeply and retracted enough to release the pressure. It went in as quickly as it came out and that sparked ample amount of pre to seep from the side. However, the pokemon had other things in mind. His paws were pried away and it left the cock to stand like a flag pole, hard as steel. The wrestling champion cried out once more and struggled just as much when an inch of that fake cock entered into his tail hole.

_No! It must not enter! Please! I'm not one to take it up the tail and… and… f-fuck… _Series of counterproductive thoughts flooded his mind but in reality, it was as good as he thought it would be. If fingering himself was gratifying, this… this was something completely unsought of. Never did he have the desire to loosen up that hole but what that fat toy did was something unimaginable. The engorged head had punctured his virginity, not to mention pride and dignity as well and it didn't helped much when he moaned aloud.

Try as he might to protest against that inferior plastic, it kept pushing his button even more. Slick noises of lewd penetration were evidence as it went in and out like it's supposed to. The more he struggled, the harder Arcanine pushed in. He was unmerciful and truly enjoyed the plain sight that came along with his actions.

Once again, Machoke tried to plead away. "I-It's too b-big… Please take it out…"

"A big cock like yours should be able to handle another one just like that, don't you think?" Arcanine said, craving for the pokemon to moan and resist the impact.

"But I've… never gotten anything that large before." He whined.

"There's a first for everything and this shall be your first." The canine continued his ministration but never ignoring that struggling engorged shaft that was about to burst. He knew that the pokemon wasn't able to hold it on any longer; he knew that the end was about to come and best of all, he knew the consequences of his activities. If his calculations were right, and through experience, there would be strands of cum flying through the air in mere moments and rained down in large proportion.

Arcanine's paw snaked towards his ball sacks and fondled them lightly like a pair of fine jewels. It rolled and hung loosely under his paw and the warmth emanating from it showed how passionate the pokemon was to cumming. If he was going to fulfill those desires, he might as well push the male harder. Machoke cried out in ecstasy and pain as another few inches of that dildo entered in. His other paws were busy fondling around his testicles and if that wasn't enough, the canine took the liberty of lathering his chest with saliva. Tickles of tongue assaulted against his nipples and those teeth clamped right at it, pushing up for another round of moan.

With three amazing touches to three different arousing areas, the muscled pokemon was going to go crazy at any moment. Pleasure after pleasure coursed through his body and he couldn't keep it down any longer. Perhaps he needed this; so much in need that he wouldn't care that his pride and dignity was at stake. As soon as his mouth opened up, with eyes clenched tightly, tongue hanging out, a loud and eminent roar shook this very room. His body trembled and quaked violently, gasping and panting for air as if a seizure had came forth, muscles tensed up and so did his ass muscles, clamping on the plastic like a vice.

"C-Cumming! Cumming! God!"

"Cum ya' big muscled bitch! Don't let it all go to waste! Oh, I know how much you wanted this, isn't it? To be played with! To be touched and molested when your body has been deprived of sex for several moons," that canine's voice wasn't what he had expected but it was a total turn on for him. "You _do _want this, _don't you!_"

"Yes! I do want this! Don't stop. Stroke it… stroke it all up. Give me the pleasure that I've never tasted before!"

Arcanine quickly extracted the metal rod from its slit and unstrapped the device around it, leaving him plentiful of room to paw away at that meat. "Yes, cum for me, big sexy bitch." He continued.

"Ungh! Rarg! Ahh! C-C-C…C-!"

"It's going to be big and you know it!"

"_Argh!"_

It twitched and pulsed like a monster out for blood and within seconds, the ultimate pleasure took over as ample amount of cum splattered across the room. The first shot was powerful enough to slap against his face, followed by a few more ropes but as the male arched his body forward, a few had landed on the ground and some across the wall. Wave after wave of uncountable seed was released from the tip and it was like a never-ending stream. The machoke couldn't help it. An hour or more of the canine's teasing had built up all those pent up tension and this was his only outlet of availability. Arcanine watched in amazement as the floor and wall were drenched in pokemon seed. Such virility was rare to come by, added with a hunk of a pokemon, this man could fetch a high price for more wealthy clients. He grinned and started stroking away at the man's fresh member.

Machoke's moment of satisfaction slowly subsided as the tip tapered off any remains of cum that could have been milked out. Arcanine's paw was perfectly wrapped around the girth and each stroke made him shudder in pleasure. Continuous milking could have brought him on for another round of cum but he was empty, truly empty from the first shot. His eyes gazed upon himself and the damage that was done by the waves of seed. Thick potent cum ran across the walls as it drizzled down by gravity, a pool of white underneath his feet, followed by his body, which was half covered with his own seed.

_What have I done…? That felt too good…_

As he admired the beauty that came together with his body and cum, a pair of paws began to caress upon his abs and pecs, pressed upon each sinewy muscles. Once again, those delicate paws were something that he admired, mainly because of their soft and gentle approach. It snaked around each of his washboard abs and travelled upwards around that massive chest. If he didn't know any better, the canine was playing with him.

Finally, Machoke's afterglow began kicking in as he relaxed under Arcanine's spell. His admirable paws picked up speed and came forth towards his mouth, forcing the still chained pokemon to open wide. Cummy fingers… that was the first thing that came to mind. As his maw was pried open, Machoke did nothing to disobey. This time, he knew his place well. This was where he wanted to be. This could be the desire that he had always wanted to give and perhaps, if destiny persists, this could be the place that he would meet the mate of his life.

Pulling off from those fingers, he heard the chain above his wrist jingle and broke free. His arms were released and nothing could have stopped him from punching that pokemon to death. However, he did not. Instead, turned to scrutinize the canine and took in all of his glory. Perfectly shaped body for a perfectly shaped model; chest puffed out with pride and joy, not to mention a protruding cock that stood like a flag pole.

They grinned at each other, quickly embracing for a wonderful passion of kisses. Lips locked as moans after moans broke through the air. Their paws were restless and undulating as they traveled across each other's hard earned bodies. Muscles grinded against muscles, cock against cock and chest against chest; pulling their passion to a whole new level. Despite their wants to shove each other's throat down with their own tongues, much needed air filled their lungs immediately.

"For a guy like you, you're pretty much a hot looking man. What are you? 20?"

Arcanine gasped at those words. "I beg your pardon mister hunk, age is just a number and pokemons like us do not owe it all to numbers. As long as we are potent enough, the brothel shall take us."

Machoke murred softly. "You speak as if you own this place. Do you?"

"Heavens no but I am one of the highest authority around here."

"My oh my…" the muscled male ran a finger against his chest but stopped midway upon his abs. "You said that employees aren't suppose to cum, strict policy, no?"

"Mm… yeah… that's our policy." He had both eyes closed as he took in the tease from the other man.

"You're not an employee. You're one of the managers that run this place."

"Mmmhmm…" Those calloused fingers were doing wonders towards the canine's body and such actions had turned him on. His cock began to throb and leak wonderful pride of pre.

Machoke smiled gently at him, a plan devised right on the spot, perhaps, his revenge. "Then, you don't mind if I do this!" His large hands groped against the canine's butt cheeks and squeezed them like a stress ball. Meanwhile, his other paw had wrapped itself around his substantially large member.

Arcanine yelped and tried to push away. "Wait! I'm not allowed to cum!"

"Shut up my canine friend. Shut up and cum like you should be." He said as his ministration began to bear fruit. Evidently enough, a moan broke off and goblets of pre drizzled off from the head and fell to the ground. Both knew that sooner or later, the canine's cum would have joined in the mess but never too early.

Arcanine placed both paws upon that barreled chest as he began to moan and pant uncontrollably. His eyes dilated over and eyelids fluttered like butterfly wings. Body grew weaker and weaker as that paw urged him more and more. His near death grip was nothing he had experienced before and it was pushing his buttons more and more. Added with both butt cheeks being played with, there was no way he could stop it all. In fact, Arcanine did not protest any longer. Despite his body subjected to not cumming in a few days, his cock said otherwise and who was he to deny the pleasure that came along with a hulking pokemon?

Machoke kissed upon his lips as his delightful voice broke through, flourishing in wild abandonment. A few more strokes and that did it. Volleys of fire breathing seed splattered across the room as they conjoined with the other male's potent cum. First few shots were enough to cover his body while the remains were scattered all over the ground. The tip slowly tapered off to a wonderful stop after a few seconds of wonderful pleasure. Machoke gave a simple kiss upon the canine's muzzle before gazing upon both of their members and the mess that they had made.

It practically stunk of cum and male musk, especially the walls on the ground but none really cared. As long as their hungered lusts were satiated, it would suffice. Arcanine returned to his normal breathing and looked upwards to the muscled pokemon. "That was uncalled for."

"Oh? Really? But you enjoyed it." He retorted.

The fire-type pokemon growled. "That was supposed to be saved up for a certain special guest and you've ruined it."

Machoke blushed heavily and felt guilt creeping into his veins. "I'm sorry… Maybe I could do something in return for this client?"

A hearty laugh broke off. "You _do _learn fast, don't you?"

"Wait! I don't mean it in a sexual form but just maybe some compensation of money or just…" He began to stammer out.

"No can do lover boy. You're going to come with me with this client. You'll be glad to know that he pays triple for a hearty threesome." Arcanine rumbled seductively, finger placed upon the male's lips.

"I… I guess…. I guess I could do it." Once again, he blushed heavily.

"Good," the canine pokemon looked at himself and licked his lips, "Time for a bath. You and me, in there," he points at an open door. "Now."

* * *

><p>Comments! Review! Critics! Troll! Cookies! No, seriously. It make me a better writer.<p> 


End file.
